Genesta
Genesta, the Fairy Queen, is the Good Fairy and is queen of Tamir, and the Queen of the Fairies in DaventryKQC, 2nd Edition, 463The Royal Scribe. She lives on Fairy Island. Background Genesta once took a young boy from his parents, a foolish king and queen. Genesta promised to return the boy someday, but said they would not see him again until he was all covered with fur. She called the boy Mannikan because of his small size. He grew up to go on many adventures, aided by the good fairy Genesta. Years, later when Mannikin returned from the North Pole, Genesta arrived in a chariot drawn by eagles, bearing with her Mannikin's parents. Mannikan was wearing a fur coat, thus Genesta's promise was fulfilled.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 467 She later became the Queen of the Fairies in Daventry. Rosella had to recover Genesta's stolen Talisman within twenty-four hours in order to save the fairy from death. Genesta lives on a small island in Daventry, off the west coast of Tamir. She is the only being who actually lives in an ivory tower.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 467 It seems that fairies must spend a day each week in the form of some animal. Genesta may become a female snow leopard and the regal beast Rosella saw in Genesta's Ivory Tower is her animal husband.KQC2E, 512 Her talisman was stolen by Lolotte. Genesta sent for Rosella to get the magical fruit and the talisman in order for her to be saved, for the fairy queen lacked the strength to bring the fruit to Rosella. Rosella managed to retrieve both the fruit and the talisman, saving Genesta. In thanks for his help, Genesta transformed Edgar into a handsome young man from his deformed form before teleporting Rosella back to Daventry. Some say she is the queen of all fairies but this is likely only in the realm of Tamir where she rules, as Titania is Queen of the fairies in Eldritch, and Culatha the queen of the fairies in Old Wood near Daventry. Unless she rules above all those realms as well. File:GenestaKQ4.png Image:Genesta.JPG Personality and traits She has green eyes in her close ups, but her smaller sprites have blue pixels for eyes. Titles *Fairy Queen Genesta *Queen of the Fairies of Daventry *Queen of the Fairies *Good Fairy Notes *It's believed that a hero from a far away land (or even another world) once knew her. She apparently looks like another famous Faery from those regions. In Quest for Glory 2, Erana, it says that she reminds the hero of Genesta a Faery he once knew.You always wondered what Erana looked like. She reminds you of Genesta, a Faery you once knew." Behind the Scenes Genesta is taken from the fairy tale, Heart of Ice in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. The idea that the Queen of the Fairies and other fairies must spend one day of each week in an animal form is a concept in some French fairy tales. It is taken almost directly verbatim from the beginning of the story of Rosanella (from which Rosella's name was inspired) in the same book.http://www.gutenberg.org/files/7277/7277-h/7277-h.htm#2H_4_0005 The idea also appears in the Legend of Melusine.http://www.stevenjobe.com/the-legend-of-melusine :Everybody knows that though the fairies live hundreds of years they do sometimes die, and especially as they are obliged to pass one day in every week under the form of some animal, when of course they are liable to accident. It was in this way that death once overtook the Queen of the Fairies, and it became necessary to call a general assembly to elect a new sovereign.Green Fairy Book, pg In the KQ4 Hintbook, she is referred to as The Good Fairy, Genesta. She is also referred to as the Good Fairy if you talk to the Seven Dwarfs. If Rosella forgets to get the magic fruit, Genesta says that its too late for her to help her father, and there is only just enough time to send Rosella home so she can at least bid him good-bye.Genesta:"" Genesta is described as the 'queen of the fairies' in the 1992 sierra catalogue and the King's Quest Companions. Genesta is described as being a Faerie in KQ8 manual, Synopsis, and being a "Faerie Queen". The term faerie is generally associated with the race of fairies in KQ7. In KQ4 and most sources, Genesta is described as a 'fairy'. External links *Genesta at questforglory Wiki References Category:Fairies Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Queens Category:Fairy Queens Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Shapeshifters